Paz
Paz is a fan character for Steven Universe. She is a Topaz from Earth. Bio Topaz takes on the image of a serious, no-nonsense warrior, she claims she doesn't need friends and refuses to call anyone a friend. Rather calling the other Crystal Gems "battle companions". While she is easily annoyed she hides it and mostly focuses on battling. She does not seem to find enjoyment out of any leisurely activity. This is because of an awful experience in the past, with a friend who betrayed and lead her and her boyfriend, Dominic into a trap. Topaz once had Dominic and a best friend, everything seemed to be going fine until one day she received word that her friend was critically injured and required quick attention. Rushing to the scene with Dominic she was taken by surprise when her friend was nowhere in sight. While caught in confusion, a direct attack was headed for her, at the last minute she looked and saw not the attack but Dominic jumping in front to cover it. Critically injured, Dominic lay on the ground unable to move, Topaz then noticed her friend in the distance. Yelling over that she needs help, Topaz waved and yelled but her friend merely walked away leaving them alonee. Due to his critical wounds, Dominic could not hold on any longer and passed away at that moment, leaving Topaz broken and confused. After confronting her friend she learned the truth about the situation,, from her. That she never wanted to be friends in the first place, that she planned the trap all along, then left. From then on, Topaz decided that she doesn't need any friends and that she will not put trust in someone that easily again. Earlier she was part of a trio with Silv and Sapphire, but after the betrayal she distanced herself from even those she considered a friend before. No matter, Silv still tried her best to comfort her so after Silv was gone, Topaz felt even more alone, for Silv was the only person who still had some of her trust, even after the betrayal. She has a topaz embedded in her right shoulder and a star on her left arm sleeve. Personality Topaz, as mentioned comes off as serious and no-nonsense, not showing much enjoyment or trust to anyone but really she's just scared of being betrayed again like before. Before the betrayal however Topaz was quite playful and friendly, showing much enjoyment in many things and excitedly rushing to battle alot of the time. It is known she teased Geode about his crush a few times but only playfully still respecting his secret at the moment there. Now she seems not to really acknowledge the fact at all really. Relationships Crystal Gems While a long time ago she considered them all her friends she now merely refers to them as "Battle Companions". Although she still holds respect for them she rarely shows anything else. Steven Like the rest of the Crystal Gems, Topaz tries her best to protect Steven and even gives a bit of advice to him about how he should focus to try to figure out his gem power. Even though she is seen to show slight irritation towards his actions sometimes, it seems that his optimistic and happy attitude spread to her as she is on a few small occasions shown to almost smile at something he does. It is mainly noted in "So Many Birthdays" that she indeed does care for Steven and his safety as she was visibly worried about his aging (actually loosing up her usually stern expression.) and did everything she could to help him age back young again. Even putting on the party hat that she so irritatingly threw on the ground earlier (although she again threw it away after he was young again) and commenting that it was so nice of him to do that for her even though she's so distant to everyone. Clearly acknowledging that she seems to admire the things friends do for her deep down too. Silver Zircon Before the betrayal Topaz and Silv (along with Sapphire) were extremely close friends as they were teammates. Silv always seemed to understand Topaz and give her advice and hints as to become a better fighter. Not only that but even after the betrayal Silv understood her story and continued to treat her like a friend and comfort her no matter how distant Topaz acted. However when Silv died, Topaz felt truly alone, like no one was left to comfort her, no one to understand her the same way that Silv did. And Even now though she won't say it, Topaz could really use Silv's comfort and support towards her either way too. Geode Close to his twin sister, Topaz also made friends with Geode. While they didn't have much time to interact sometimes (Considering Topaz went on missions with her team) they did manage to build a little bond. Of course, Topaz distanced herself from him along with the others but either way gives him comfort when he needs it. Sometimes when he misses Silv, Topaz explains to him that she didn't mean to leave him all alone and that she was a great warrior, doing everything she could to protect her friends. Sometimes she mentions that she too misses Silv and could use support from her as well. She tries her best to help him control his emotions and due to them both losing a loved one they formed an even closer bond. Often times Topaz notices how pressured Geode feels by the fact of having to carrying on his sister's legacy, she tries to calm him down and comfort him about that as well. Topaz still doesn't consider him a friend openly but some points show that she seems a little more comfortable, even a bit more open by comparison, when talking to him. It is likely she is closer to Geode because not only does she still consider him a friend deep down but also because he is probably the closest person that she can relate to now then. She is the only one besides Silv who knows about his crush on Pearl. Sapphire Used to be very close with her as she was a team part of Silv's team, not much is known about their current interaction other than Topaz distancing herself from Sapphire as she has to the others as well too. Dominic Dominic met Topaz while following as Greg was looking for Rose as shown in the episode "Story For Steven", upon spotting Topaz both of them were intrigued by one another and soon they had even developed a great relationship and seemed to love each other deeply. As he lay with his critical wounds he mentioned to Topaz that he'll never forget her and to continue going on being the great Crystal Gem she always has been there. Unamed Ex-Friend Unknown to Topaz this was actually the same evil spirit that would later kill Silv shape shifted into a Human female friend, they seemed to get along like close friends of course this was all an act and eventually led Topaz and Dominic into the trap that critically injured Dominic. While Topaz was distracted tending to Dominicc, the evil spirit reshapeshifted into the friend that went on to tell Topaz that they never wanted to be friends and that it was all a trap set by them leaving them after that all alone too. Theme Songs Trivia Gallery Rhodolite Sketch.png|Concept of Rhodolite, the fusion of Paz and Silv Category:FCs Category:Cartoon FCs